The present invention relates to a lock which has a cylinder connected with a locking bar by a pin, the cylinder and/or the locking pins in the cylinder can be easily replaced.
A conventional lock includes a case having a cylinder rotatably received in the case, a plurality of locking pins movably received in the casing and biased by springs. The locking pins radially extend into the cylinder so as to be located between the boundary surface between the case and the cylinder when the lock is in locked position. The cylinder has a key hole for receiving a key therein, the key has serrations on a side thereof so that when the key is inserted into the key hole, the locking pins are pushed into the case by the insertion of the serrations, and when the key is completely engaged with the key hole in the cylinder, the locking pins are pushed by the springs and engaged with the serrations so that the boundary surface will not be stopped by the locking pins. Therefore, when rotating the key, the cylinder is rotated to disengage the shackle or the like to unlock the lock. The case generally is made of steel and the cylinder is generally made of copper which is softer than the steel, so that the cylinder and/or the locking pins will be worn out and this could affect the precision of the locking pins in the unlock positions. That is the reason why the cylinder of a used lock is difficult to be rotated.
The present invention intends to provide a lock whose cylinder and/or locking pins can be easily replaced while the case is remained the same. The present invention provides a way to resolve the inherent disadvantage of the conventional lock.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lock comprising a case which has slot and a recess and a passage are respectively defined in the case and communicate with the slot. A locking bar extends through an engaging hole in the case and which communicates with the passage. A sleeve is connected to a base member, and both the sleeve and the base member are received in the engaging hole by a bolt. The locking bar extends through the sleeve and has an elongated head which is engaged with the recess in the case. A plurality of chambers are defined radially through the sleeve and the base member, each chamber having a tube and a locking pin, both of the tube and the locking pin are biased by a spring received in the chamber in the base member. A cylinder has a key hole and is rotatably received in the sleeve. The cylinder is connected to the locking bar by a pin.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lock whose cylinder can be independently replaced regardless of the case.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lock whose locking pins in the cylinder can be replaced regardless of the cylinder.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.